jelliclesongsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rum Tum Tugger
The Rum Tum Tugger is one of the main cats in the tribe. He simply cannot be pleased with anything, as stated in his song. Appearance Tugger is all black with leopard paws and a V-shaped leopard patch on his chest. His most notable feature is his large mane, which he often adjusts while he sings. He wears a silver belt around his waist, where he tucks his thumbs when he's not dancing. Personality Tugger is very laid back, and enjoys having fun and annoying the other cats. His most notable feature, though, is the fact that he is unapeasable. As stated in his song, he will never be pleased with what you give him. He is also the most flirtatious of all the cats, often seen flirting with Demeter and Bombalurina. Plot Tugger is the eighth cat seen in the show when he enters for the opening number. At first, his belt and mane are not on, but later they are present. He is next seen when he makes his grand entrance for his song, which scares the other cats. Notable appearances Tugger appears in all the numbers besides Macavity and The Old Gumbie Cat. Here are his notable solos. Jellicle song for jellicle cats - small solo The Rum Tum Tugger - Solo Old Deuteronomy - Duet with Munkustrap The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles - Bagpipe solos The song of the jellicles - small solos The Jellicle Ball - Many dance features, including a small dance with Bombalurina Mr. Mistofelees - Solo Journey to the Heavyside Layer The Ad-Dressing of Cats Relationships Tugger flirts with all the females in the show. Here are his prominent relationships. Bombalurina Tugger and Bombalurina have a strange relationship. It ranges from Tugger rejecting all her flirting with him to the two being quite close. People have assumed they are mates due to the fact that they dance together at the Jellicle Ball. Bombalurina is rejected by him a lot, but the two still remain very good friends throughout the show. Demeter Demeter, unlike Bombalurina, does not like Tugger at all. He attempts to flirt with her at various points, none of which are successful and often result in her becoming very angry. He enjoys annoying her and making fun of her as well. Munkustrap Tugger gets on very well with Munkustrap in the show. They are assumed to be the sons of Old Deuteronomy because they sing his song together, and Mistofelees is rumored to be their younger brother because he brings back Old Deuteronomy and leads him in during the song. Jellylorum and Jenanydots Tugger enjoys annoying and flirting with the older queens. This is best displayed when, during his song, Tugger interrupts their conversation, kisses them both, and runs off. The Kittens Perhaps the most prominent relationship of Tugger's is his relationship with the kittens. The kittens are like his little fangirls, following him wherever he goes. Tugger is very good to them and often flirts with them, especially Etcetera and Jemima, who seem to like him the most. Notable Actors Original London Cast - Original Broadway Cast - Terrence Mann 1998 Film - John Partridge